


Podrido

by smolboywrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Except not really it's a demon that never was alive, It's non-con at first until the main character gets into it, M/M, Zombies, mysophilia, you can pretend it's a kid giving a zombie a bj tho if you're into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: A young boy has a brief sexual encounter with a rotting demon.This is a specific form of Mysophilia I think, where it's an attraction to the taste of putrid/rotting flesh? If anyone has an actual name for that i would GREATLY appreciate it. No it's not necrophilia because I ain't into that lmao.(No I don't eat rotten meat it's purely a fictional enjoyment I'm actually literally vegan by choice so)





	Podrido

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I into such weird shit.

The young twelve year old laid there staring out his bedroom window and at the night sky attempting to fall asleep. He had been seeing things lately like a tall shadow looming behind him, or hearing a deep voice in his head that he couldn't pinpoint. His mom simply told him it was stress from their recent move, but he was terrified beyond belief to be alone. 

"I hate this stupid house.." he whispered to himself as he continued to look at the stars

Suddenly though, he realized he couldn't see the stars anymore. The sky was blacker than usual in the particular direction he was looking. As he focused harder he realized he could see eyes and teeth, also as black as the night sky, and he started panicking. He lay there frozen as the entity began to move closer to the window, seemingly slipping through the cracks and into his room.

Now that the entity was somewhat illuminated by his lamp, he could make out some of it's features. It was very tall, too tall to fit in his room yet it did anyway. And it's face was humanoid, as if it was a rotting corpse, with no eyelids or lips, and teeth and eyes that were as black as its rotting skin.

Then he noticed the smell. A stench of overbearing rot and decay swept over him and burned his nostrils, causing the young boy to gag and start whimpering. 

The thing just stood there looking at him for what seemed like forever and as he was about to ask what it wanted he heard a voice, the same deep voice he's been hearing, suddenly resonate from the things now open mouth. 

"Do not speak child. I will not hurt you." It breathed out, sending a new wave of stench into the young boys nose "Sit up child, you will listen to me"

The boy was terrified, but decided to do as told. It took everything in him to get his body to move, but when he sat up and properly looked at the demon he noticed it's hand was by it's crotch holding something. Then he realized what was happening.

The entity noticed the boy looking and began stroking its long discolored member "You will help me child, you will help me release."

Suddenly the demon reach out and placed a hand on the boys head, stepping closer, bringing his thick rotten cock close to the boys face, causing the kid to yelp and whimper as the smell became twice as strong.

"P-please no.. it smells.. I don't want to.." the young boy begged, tears forming in his eyes

The demon let out a noise that the small boy thought was supposed to be a laugh and replied "Child, you will do it. Or you will die."

As the young boy opened his mouth to respond the demon thrust his thick member into the boys mouth, causing the young boy to gag. A horrific taste of putrid rotting meat filled his mouth, a taste ten times worse than the smell. He started crying harder and he tried to not choke and gag on the rotting flesh now filling his mouth. 

The demon let out a noise of satisfaction, and pushed the child's head farther down onto his hard cock "Ahh, child, that feels wonderful. I'm glad I picked you."

The boy barely heard the demons words as he struggled trying to take in the demons full foul member, the taste almost becoming unbearable. To his relief the demon started pulling out, but then when only the bloated rotting head was in his mouth the demon spoke.

"Suck on it, child. Use your tongue and your lips to pleasure me." 

Tears still streaming down his face the boy hesitated but decided he didn't want to face the demons wrath. He pushed his wet tongue fully against the entities cock, and instantly tried to recoil but was held firmly in place by the hand on his head, as the putrid taste seeped into his tongue. After composing himself he place his tongue on the cock again and began sucking, eliciting a sound of pleasure from the large entity.

Soon the demon began moving in the boys mouth, and it started to push his cock back and forth across the boys tongue. As it picked up the pace the boy kept running his tongue along the underneath the thick rotten cock, and he realized he wasn't gagging anymore.

Once the demon had found a steady rhythm he fucked the boys face, pumping his hard cock in and out of the child's mouth, and the young boy found that his own cock was growing hard. Instinctively the young boy began rubbing at his trapped erection and the demon once again let out a laugh noise "It's alright child, what you feel is only natural. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Just give in." 

The young boy let out a whimper of confused pleasure as he stuck his hand down his pants and started stroking himself, beginning to enjoy his situation but he still tried desperately to resist

As the demon neared its climax it began leaking precum into the boys mouth, and the young child gagged at the foul taste but the disgust faded quickly, he closed his eyes, realizing he savored the putrid liquid leaking onto his moist tongue. He began sucking on the entities thick, rotten, cock harder and began stroking his own dick more as he gave into his feelings, and he let out a muffled moan and he savored the rotten flavors of the cock and the precum in his mouth. 

The demon began thrusting harder, pushing its rotten member deeper into the boys mouth and let out a cry as it came into the young boys mouth, pumping rope after rope of putrid seed into the child, and removing his hand from the boys head.

The child once again had an initial gagging reaction as the hot rancid cum shot into his mouth, but he instinctively tried to swallow is as the rancid liquid filled his mouth. It began to be too much and he pulled back of the demons softening cock and he started swallowing as much rotten liquid as he could, in pure ecstasy from the rotten tastes filling his mouth. The demon pumped so much into him that he choked and it started spilling out of his mouth and around the demons cock, but the child kept sucking, desperate to milk all the putrid seed that he could, the smell of the cum that was now spilling out over his pajamas turning him on even more and he came, pulling back off the rotten cock and moaning deeply as he felt his own seed spilling out over his hand. After his orgasm died down he went back to tending to the cock in front of him, licking up the rotten seed and savoring the rancid taste while the demon watched in satisfaction.

Once the boy was done licking up and swallowing all the demons cum, he leaned back, his belly bulging from the amount of cum he drank, and he looked up at the demon, no longer bothered by the horrific smell or sight in front of him. 

"Child.. that was delectable. I will be back on another night." The demon whispered as it pat the child's head before slipping through the window and back into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope at least someone enjoyed this. I know it's not for everyone. Or maybe even anyone. I might. Be alone on this.


End file.
